


Elizabeth

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Jared, and their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at the [schmoop comment fic meme.](http://hd-obsession.livejournal.com/172385.html)

Jared isn't the world's most clumsy guy, but you best not let him loose around your porcelain, either. Jared's hands are too big, and too strong; Jensen can't count the times Jared came up to him, sheepish, after he'd broken a glass just by gripping it too tightly. Jensen usually forgives him, because Jared's hands can also circle Jensen's dick, assemble a whole IKEA shelf all by himself, and cup Elizabeth's head protectively while he feeds her.

Jensen loves watching him do it, small bundle cradled against Jared's chest, his fingers holding the bottle still as Elizabeth sucks on it. She's not a cute baby by any regular standards; she was sick for a long time after she was born, and her tiny body shows it. And even though they're through the worst now, there's still no telling if it's all over yet.

To Jensen she's the most beautiful little girl he's ever seen. He can say that without feeling guilty about picking favorites, because Joel was the most beautiful little _boy_ he'd ever seen. Joel is also the best brother they could wish for. They explained to him early how being a big brother was very important, and he takes his new responsibility serious.

He grabs Jensen's hand as soon as he's tugged his little rubber boots off in the hallway, pulling him towards the nursery to "see Beth, c'mon, daddy!" He chatters happily until they're standing in the doorway, and then he falls silent. He looks up at Jensen with wide eyes and puts a finger over his mouth. Jensen nods.

Jared's lying on the soft rug, Elizabeth wrapped in a baby blanket beside him, both of them sleeping. It should look ridiculous, a huge man curled around a small child, but Jensen's heart thumps in his chest at the sight. It's no surprise that they're both out cold – Elizabeth kept crying almost all night, and no amount of Jensen walking around with her and softly singing to her could calm her down.

Jared doesn't stir when Jensen kneels next to him and gently takes Elizabeth out of Jared's arms, but he opens his eyes slowly when Jensen presses a kiss to his forehead. "'time's it? You back already?"

"We were out for two hours," Jensen replies, laying Elizabeth down in her crib. Her tiny fists move, but she doesn't wake up.

"Oh." Jared sits up, motioning for Joel to come give him a hug. He scoops Joel up in his arms as he stands, carrying him out of the room.

Joel starts telling him all about Jensen's and his trip to the playground as soon as the door is closed. "... and then daddy showed me how to swing. I swinged almost as high as daddy is tall!"

"Yeah?" Jared says, then laughs when Joel yawns against his shoulder. "Seems like someone needs a little nap after all the swinging."

"'m not tired," Joel protests, but his eyelids are already drooping.

"You don't have to sleep, just lie down a little," Jared says. It's an old trick, one that Jensen's own parents used on him when he was small, and it still works like a charm. "C'mon, sport, I'll read you something."

Jensen busies himself in the kitchen while he waits for Jared to come back. Since Elizabeth's there, there's always something to do, always stuff lying around.

He's playing with one of Elizabeth's teddy bears that has somehow made its way onto the kitchen counter when Jared comes in and steps up behind Jensen, nuzzling his neck.

"Kids are sleeping, dogs out with Gina, whatever are we gonna do?" Jared says softly.

"I can think of a few things." Taking a nap himself should be on top of that list, but alone time with Jared is rare. Jensen takes the hand that has crept around his chest and moves it down.

"Why, Mr. Ackles," Jared says, "are you trying to seduce me? You want to make another one?"

"Ass," Jensen mutters fondly.

"Just think about it." Jared pushes his hand under Jensen's shirt, palming his stomach. "Your belly all soft and curved, carrying our child. I'd put my hands on you every day just to feel it kick."

"Yeah, but until you find a way to get men pregnant I'd say we talk to the adoption agency, and you fuck me now just for the heck of it." Jensen turns and kisses Jared long and slow. Jared leans into him for a better angle and his fingers rub the back of Jensen's neck.

"C'mon," Jensen says when they break apart. He brushes their bodies together not quite accidentally as he moves, and Jared swears under his breath. They're both hard. "Let's get this on if you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm gonna throw you down and fuck you till you're biting the pillow not to scream," Jared promises.

On the way up, Jared pauses midway up the stairs, squeezing Jensen's hand. "Did you mean it? You want to adopt another one?"

Jensen thinks about the first time Jared held Joel, the first time he held Elizabeth, the warm feeling in Jensen's stomach each time and _every_ time after that when he sees Jared with her. "Yeah," he says. "I mean, not right now, maybe, but in a year or two?"

"Mhm. I'm thinking I want a Lisa Marie. Or an Aaron. Or a Rumpelstiltskin if he's already got a name, I don't care."

Jensen doesn't even blink, as if it's absolutely normal for Jared to pick out baby names two years in advance. And really, as long as it's Jared's and his, he doesn't care about the name, either.

  
End.


End file.
